


birthday strip tease

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek strips...sterek drabble - 12/10 - words of the day are: dance, crime, firefighter





	birthday strip tease

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

The pack watches as Derek starts stripping off the heavy gear, body moving in time with the music.

“I’ve seen stripper cops before, but not firefighters…”

Erica elbows Boyd. “Come on now. You know Stiles has a thing for firemen. Besides, I mean _look at him_.”

Stiles sits on a chair in the middle of the loft, while Derek dances around him, a huge smile on his face.

“It should be a crime that we have to watch this.”  
  
“Isaac! It’s his birthday. We should be happy that they got their heads out of their asses and are finally together.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
